


Nice to meet you

by kinumi



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinumi/pseuds/kinumi
Summary: "ถ้าอิมเมจของฉันคือคว้างูคล้องคอ ดีดแมงมุมในสายตานาย งั้นสำหรับฉัน นายคงมีอิมเมจเหมือนผู้ดีอังกฤษที่ชื่นชอบการจิบชายามบ่าย อ่านงานเขียนยากๆ ท่องบทละครอะไรแบบนี้รึเปล่า"





	Nice to meet you

ท่ามกลางบรรยากาศเหงาๆ ของสวนสาธารณะในช่วงเย็นปลายฤดูใบไม้ร่วง ความเย็นที่เริ่มโรยตัวลงมาทำให้ผมต้องกระชับเสื้อกันลมของตัวเองให้แน่นขึ้นอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ สายตาทอดมองไปยังเบื้องหน้าที่ตอนนี้ถูกตกแต่งไปด้วยสีสันของฤดูใบไม้ร่วง...สีแดง สีส้มและสีน้ำตาล

ซึ่งพอมองแล้วก็สมกับเป็นบรรยากาศแบบฤดูใบไม้ร่วงจริง ๆ

 

สวย...

...แบบเหงา ๆ

 

 

ผมบอกคุณไปรึยัง...ว่าผมกำลังรอใครบางคนอยู่

ซึ่งผมนั่งรอเขาอยู่นานแล้ว แต่เขาก็ยังไม่มาสักที

บางที...คุณอาจคิดว่าผมกำลังถูกเขาเบี้ยวนัดอยู่ก็ได้

 

แต่พูดแบบนั้นก็ไม่ถูกหรอก

เพราะผมเป็นฝ่ายรอเขาเอง

 

 

และที่สำคัญ...

...เราสองคนไม่รู้จักกัน…

 

 

แปลกใช่มั้ย?

ทั้งที่ไม่รู้จักกันแท้ ๆ

แต่ผมยังอยากเจอเขา

 

 

คุณคงคิดว่าผมบ้า

แต่ถ้าคุณได้เจอกับเขา

คุณคงเป็นเหมือนผม...

 

 

 

เสียงฝีเท้าก้าวเป็นจังหวะบนเศษใบไม้แห้งที่ร่วงหล่นลงมา ทำให้ผมผินหน้าไปตามต้นเสียง ผมรู้ว่าเป็นเขา เพราะแต่ละคนมีจังหวะการเดินที่แตกต่างกัน จนเกิดเป็นเสียงดนตรีเฉพาะตัวขึ้นมา

 

ซึ่งลักษณะเสียงดนตรีแบบนั้นเป็นของเขา...คนที่ผมเฝ้ารอ

 

 

ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงโปร่งที่ถูกปกคลุมด้วยโค้ทสีกรมท่า ใบหน้าขาวอมชมพูภายใต้หนวดเคราสีอ่อนเช่นเดียวกับเส้นผมสีอ่อนหยักโศกดูนุ่มมือชวนให้ยีแรงเดินเข้ามาภายในสวยด้วยสีหน้าเรียบเฉย จนกระทั่งผมต้องหยุดความคิดทั้งหมดทั้งมวลทันทีที่เขานั่งบนเก้าอี้ยาวตัวเดียวกัน ผู้มาเยือนเอนหลังและศีรษะไปทางด้านหลังกับพนักพิงด้วยท่าทีสบายๆ ผิดกับเสียงปล่อยลมหายใจหนักๆ ออกมาราวกับจะปล่อยให้หมดปอด ทำให้ผมอมยิ้มเล็กน้อยกับท่าทางแบบนั้น พลางนึกสงสัยว่าคงมีอะไรบางอย่างในโลกใบนี้ทำให้ผู้ชายคนนี้ไม่ถูกใจก็เป็นได้...

 

 

"คุณมาที่นี่ประจำเลยนะครับ"

 

สาบานได้เลยว่านั่นไม่ใช่เสียงของผม

 

"ใช่ครับ ผมกำลังคุยกับคุณครับ"

 

 

เขาอาจจะเห็นท่าทางลุลี้ลุลนของผมก็เป็นได้ จึงบอกมาอย่างชัดเจนว่ากำลังคุยกับใคร และเมื่อผมหันไปทางซ้ายมือของตัวเอง ก็เห็นใบหน้าขาวหันมามองอยู่ก่อนแล้ว โดยที่ยังคงเอนศีรษะกับพนักพิงแข็ง ถึงแม้จะมีหนวดเคราล้อมกรอบแต่มันกลับทำให้ริมฝีปากบางเฉียบยิ่งดูโดดเด่น และริมฝีปากนั้นกำลังวาดยิ้มส่งมาให้

 

"ผมมากี่ทีๆ ก็เจอคุณเสมอเลย"

 

น้ำเสียงของเขา...ที่ผมได้ยินอย่างชัดเจนเป็นครั้งที่สาม น้ำเสียงนุ่มนวล มีเสน่ห์จับใจ

 

"...คนอังกฤษรึ?"

"ใช่ครับ"

 

อา...สำเนียงของเขาชัดเจนขนาดนี้ เพียงแต่ผมอยากถามให้แน่ใจ เพราะในดินแดนแห่งเสรีภาพที่คนหลากเชื้อชาติมารวมกัน บางครั้งการรู้ถึงประเทศที่มาอาจทำให้การริเริ่มหัวข้อสนทนาเป็นไปอย่างราบรื่นยิ่งขึ้น

 

"คุณ...อเมริกัน?"

"เปล่า ฉันเกิดออสเตรเลีย"

 

นัยน์ตาสีเขียวอมเทาเป็นประกายวาววับ "พระเจ้า คนจากที่นั่น มีแต่ยอดเยี่ยมทั้งนั้น" เขายกมือขาวจัดขึ้นมาวาดกลางอากาศเป็นการประกอบคำพูด "ประเภท...คนแกร่งที่ชอบคว้างูมาคล้องคอ หรือเห็นแมงมุมตัวใหญ่ขนยุบยับแล้วยังสามารถทำเฉย หรืออาจจะใช้ปลายนิ้วดีดมันจนกระเด็นไปร้อยหลาด้วยมือเปล่า"

 

"ฉันอาจจะเคยชินกับแมงมุม แต่ไอ้เรื่องที่จะดีดมันด้วยมือเปล่านี่...คงไม่สามารถขนาดนั้น"

"หมายความว่าคุณชอบคว้างูมาคล้องคอ"

"ถ้าพวกมันไม่มีพิษล่ะก็นะ"

 

"ถึงจะไม่มีพิษ แต่คนส่วนใหญ่คงไม่เลือกทำแบบนั้นครับ ผมถึงบอกไงว่าคนออสเตรเลียน่ะยอดเยี่ยมจะตาย"

 

ผมหัวเราะกับคำพูดของเขา จังหวะการพูด สำเนียง และถ้อยคำที่เขาเลือกใช้ทำให้ผมรู้สึกว่าคนคนนี้คงมีอะไรมากกว่าที่เห็น

 

"ถ้าอิมเมจของฉันคือคว้างูคล้องคอ ดีดแมงมุมในสายตานาย งั้นสำหรับฉัน นายคงมีอิมเมจเหมือนผู้ดีอังกฤษที่ชื่นชอบการจิบชายามบ่าย อ่านงานเขียนยากๆ ท่องบทละครอะไรแบบนี้รึเปล่า ขอเดานะ...ฉันคิดว่าหนุ่มอังกฤษอย่างนายน่าจะเป็นอาจารย์ "

"รู้สึกเป็นเกียรติจัง" เขาเปลี่ยนท่าทางเอนตัวสบายๆ มาเป็นการยืดตัวตรง มือขาวจัดปัดป่ายบริเวณอกราวกับเรียกท่าทางทรงภูมิให้เหมือนกับอาชีพที่ผมคิดว่าเขาเป็น "แต่เสียใจด้วย ผิดครับ"

 

พร้อมกับหัวเราะเสียงใส "แต่ส่วนใหญ่คนที่ทำงานก็ชอบพูดแบบนั้นครับ แม้กระทั่งคนที่ผมเคยสัมภาษณ์หลายคนต่างพูดเป็นเสียงเดียวกับว่าผมน่าจะเป็นอาจารย์มากกว่า"

 

"นายเป็นนักข่าวรึ? ดูไม่ออกเลยแฮะ"

คำพูดของผมทำให้เขาวาดยิ้มบาง ช่างเป็นผู้ชายที่ยิ้มได้น่ารักน่าเอ็นดู

 

"นั่นไง ขนาดคุณยังคิดแบบนั้นเลย เอาเป็นว่าผมทำงานอยู่กองบรรณาธิการของนิตยสารฉบับหนึ่งก็แล้วกันครับ"

"เก่งจังนะ ท่าทางจะเป็นงานน่าสนุก"

 

"ครับ ได้มีโอกาสเปิดหูเปิดตาเรียนรู้สิ่งใหม่ๆ อีกทั้งได้ทำงานอยู่กับคนหลายประเภท มีบ้างที่จะเจอคนประเภทที่รู้สึกไม่ค่อยถูกชะตา แต่คุณต้องมองข้ามความขัดใจแล้วทำงานให้เต็มที่เพื่อให้งานเกิดความสำเร็จ และอันที่จริงไม่ว่าคนประเภทไหน ทุกคนล้วนมีข้อดีในตัวเองทั้งนั้นล่ะครับในความคิดของผม แล้วคุณทำงานอะไร?"

 

ประโยคบอกเล่าที่แสดงทัศนคติยาวๆ ปิดท้ายด้วยกันเปลี่ยนเป็นประโยคคำถามได้อย่างรวดเร็วจนผมนึกทึ่ง อีกทั้งดวงตาคู่นั้นเต็มไปด้วยความอยากรู้อยากเห็นเหมือนเด็กๆ เสียจนน่าขัน พอผมกำลังจะเอ่ยปากบอก เขาก็ยกมือขึ้นห้าม "อ๊ะ ผมขอลองเดาดูก่อน" ผมหัวเราะพลางตอบว่าตามสบาย

 

"ก่อนอื่นขออนุญาตตัดตัวเลือกอย่างพนักงานบริษัทออกก่อนครับ"

ผมเลิกคิ้วสูงแทนคำถาม เปิดโอกาสให้เขาได้พูดต่อ

"เพราะปกติพนักงานบริษัทไม่ควรไว้ผมเผ้าและหนวดเคราแบบนั้นใช่ไหมครับ คุณดูตัวใหญ่ก็จริงแต่กลับไม่ให้ความรู้สึกเหมือนคนทำงานในไซต์ก่อสร้างเท่าไหร่"

"ฮะฮ่า นั่นถือเป็นคำชมใช่ไหม ขอบคุณ"

 

"ผมเดาว่าคุณเป็นเทรนเนอร์ฟิตเนสก็แล้วกัน"

"เสียใจด้วยที่เดาผิด ฉันเป็นช่างภาพ"

 

คำตอบของผมทำให้คุณบอกอทำตาโต

 

"ตอนแรกผมก็แอบคิดว่าคุณจะเป็นพวกศิลปินซะอีก แต่ถ้าเป็นช่างภาพ แสดงว่าคุณก็ถ่ายรูปเก่งน่ะสิ เป็นช่างภาพอิสระรึครับ?"

 

"ก็อิสระบ้าง ไม่อิสระบ้าง"

 

คำตอบของผมเรียกเสียงหัวเราะใสๆ จากเขาได้อีกครั้ง ซึ่งเวลาที่เขายิ้มหรือหัวเราะ มันทำให้ผมรู้สึกอดที่จะยิ้มตามเขาไม่ได้ ผมยอมรับนะว่าเขาเป็นผู้ชายที่ยิ้มได้ละมุนละไมเหลือเกิน

 

"คุณนี่ตลกจัง"

"นายเป็นคนแรกที่พูดแบบนี้ เพราะปกติมีแต่คนบอกว่าฉันน่ากลัว"

"ก็คุณชอบทำหน้านิ่งอยู่ตลอดเวลานี่นา ผมเห็นกี่ทีๆ คุณก็ตีหน้านิ่งตลอด นี่ถ้าไม่ชวนคุย ผมคงคิดว่าคุณน่ากลัวเหมือนกัน"

 

 

คำพูดของเขาทำให้ผมอดยิ้มไม่ได้

เพราะนั่นหมายความว่าไม่ใช่ผมคอยสังเกตเขาเพียงฝ่ายเดียว

เขาเองก็สังเกตผมอยู่เช่นเดียวกัน

 

 

"จะว่าไป...คุณยิ้มแล้วหล่อดีนะครับ ถ้าบอกว่าเป็นนายแบบหรือดารา ผมคงเชื่อสนิทใจเหมือนกัน"

คราวนี้ผมหลุดเสียงหัวเราะออกมาเบาๆ เริ่มไม่แปลกใจแล้วว่าทำไมถึงได้ทำงานอยู่กับกองบรรณาธิการได้ นิสัยช่างซักถาม แถมยังพูดชมคนอื่นได้หน้าซื่อๆ แบบนั้นอีก

 

 

"นายเองก็พูดเก่งกว่าที่คิด นึกว่าเป็นคนเฉยๆ ซะอีก"

เพราะหลายครั้งที่ผมเห็นเขา เขามักจะทำหน้าเหงาๆ ทอดสายตาไปยังเบื้องหน้าอย่างเหม่อลอยอยู่ตลอดเวลา แต่ท่าทางแบบนั้นกลับเป็นเสน่ห์ที่ทำให้ผมอยากเข้าไปทำความรู้จักกับเขา

 

"หรือคุณอยากบอกว่าผมพูดมาก?" เขาพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงติดตลก "ขอโทษด้วยครับ ถ้าทำให้คุณรำคาญ ผมติดนิสัยจากงานน่ะ พอได้คุยกับใครสักคนแล้วถ้ารู้สึกถูกคอ ก็จะพูดไม่หยุดเลย เหมือนกับว่าอยากรู้จักคนๆ นั้นให้มากกว่านี้ แต่ถ้าอยู่คนเดียวก็จะนั่งเงียบจนน้ำลายบูดเหมือนกัน"

"ฉันไม่ได้หมายความว่าแบบนั้น แค่จะบอกว่านายอัธยาสัยดีมากต่างหาก"

 

"ก็ทำงานอะไรทำนองนี้นี่ครับ จริงๆ แล้วไม่ว่าจะอยู่ที่ไหน ถ้าหากอยู่กับคนมากกว่าสองคนขึ้นไป มันก็ต้องใช้อัธยาสัยแล้วล่ะ เพราะถ้าเราไม่มีอัธยาสัยกับคนอื่น งานก็ไม่เดินสิคุณ ต่อให้คนๆ นั้นจะเป็นคนแบบที่เราไม่ชอบก็ตาม จริงไหมครับ"

"ฉันก็เหมือนกัน ปกติเป็นช่างภาพอิสระ แต่ถ้าอยู่ในโหมดไม่อิสระขึ้นมาเมื่อไหร่ล่ะก็...ถึงตอนนั้นต้องคอยตามสั่งลูกค้า ต่อให้งานนั้นเป็นงานแบบที่เราไม่ชอบก็ตาม แต่ถ้าไม่ทำตามก็ไม่มีอันจะกิน"

 

แล้วเขาก็หัวเราะออกมาอีกครั้ง จนผมไม่แน่ใจว่าเรื่องที่ผมพูดมามาตลกจริงหรือเพราะว่าเขาเส้นตื้นเกินไป?

 

เราสองคนยังคงพูดคุยกันไปเรื่อยเปื่อย จนถึงแก่เวลาที่ต้องแยกย้ายกัน ต่างฝ่ายต่างบอกลาราวกับว่าพรุ่งนี้จะได้พบเจอกันใหม่ แต่ไม่ได้รับปากใดๆ ซึ่งกันและกัน แล้วผมกับเขาก็แยกย้ายกันไป...

 

 

หลังจากวันนั้นผมกับเขายังมีโอกาสได้เจอกันอยู่เรื่อยๆ คุยตั้งแต่เรื่องงาน จนไปถึงเรื่องจิปาถะอย่างหอยทากยันดินฟ้าอากาศ การพูดคุยทำให้ผมรู้จักเขามากขึ้นทีละนิด เขาเป็นผู้ชายอายุ 37 ที่ดูภายนอกเหมือนอาจารย์มหาวิทยาลัย หนุ่มรูปงามนัยน์ตาสวยดูแล้วดึงดูดชวนให้ลุ่มหลงรับกับจมูกและกลีบปากบางสีระเรื่อ รูปร่างสูงโปร่งแต่เพรียวบาง นอกจากนั้นยังเป็นคนพูดเก่งอีกทั้งยังเป็นผู้ฟังที่ดี

 

ซึ่งโดยรวมแล้วผมรู้สึกว่าเขามีเสน่ห์

ยิ่งนานวัน...ผมยิ่งประทับใจในตัวเขามากขึ้น

 

 

แต่เรื่องที่คุณต้องแปลกใจนั่นคือ...

แม้แต่ 'ชื่อ' ของเขา

ผมยังไม่รู้จักเลยด้วยซ้ำ

 

 

ใช่แล้ว...เราสองคนไม่ได้ถามชื่อกันและกัน

 

 

เขาเรียกผมว่า 'คุณช่างภาพ'

ส่วนผมก็เรียกเขาว่า 'คุณบอกอ'

 

 

 

บางครั้งผมคิดว่า...ไม่ต้องรู้จักตัวตนของกันและกันก็ได้

ให้ผมเป็น 'คุณช่างภาพ' สำหรับเขา

และให้เขาเป็น 'คุณบอกอ' สำหรับผม

 

 

ไม่จำเป็นต้องรู้จักกัน แต่ก็เป็น 'คนพิเศษ' ในบางมุม

มันถือเป็นความสุขเล็กๆ อีกแบบหนึ่งได้เหมือนกัน

ผมเชื่อแบบนั้นมาโดยตลอด

และคิดจะเชื่อแบบนั้นต่อไป

 

 

 

แต่แล้ว...เหมือนกับว่าพรหมลิขิตจะเล่นตลก

 

ผมได้เจอเขาอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

หากแต่ครั้งนี้แตกต่างกันออกไป

 

เราสองคนไม่ได้พบกันที่ม้านั่งยาวตรงสวนสาธารณะเช่นทุกครั้ง หากแต่พบกันในงานเปิดตัวแกลลอรี่ครั้งแรกของผม มีนักข่าวจากหลายสำนักตรงเข้ามาทำข่าวและขอสัมภาษณ์ หากมีเพียงคนเดียวที่ห้อยป้ายนักข่าวแต่กลับยืนใจเย็นอยู่ที่มุมหนึ่งของงาน ซึ่งไม่ไกลจากจุดที่ผมยืนสัมภาษณ์มากนัก

 

คำถามแรกที่ผุดขึ้นในใจ

 

...ทำไมเขาถึงไม่เข้ามาสัมภาษณ์ผมเหมือนคนอื่น...

 

 

เขาในวันนี้อยู่ในชุดเชิ้ตลายทางสีฟ้าอ่อนปลดกระดุมเม็ดบนดูสบายๆ โดยมีสูทสีเข้มเข้าชุดสวมทับทำให้ลุคของเขายิ่งเหมือนอาจารย์มหาวิทยาลัยเข้าไปใหญ่ แต่ที่แปลกตาไปก็คือใบหน้าขาวถูกบดบังด้วยแว่นสายตากรอบใหญ่ เขามักจะใช้ปลายนิ้วดันมันขึ้นทุกครั้งที่แว่นตาขยับในจังหวะที่เขาก้มหน้าก้มตาเขียนข้อความลงบนสมุดเล่มเล็กสีลูกกวาดดูแล้วน่าขันผิดกับบุคลิกสุขุมภายนอก ซึ่งผมคิดว่าแบบนี้ก็ทำให้เขาดูน่ารักไปอีกแบบเหมือนกัน มือข้างขวาของเขามักจรดลงบนสมุดทุกครั้งที่ผมตอบคำถามของนักข่าวคนอื่นๆ ซึ่งผมเห็นด้วยหางตา...ทุกครั้งที่ผมตอบคำถาม ริมฝีปากของเขาจะวาดยิ้มบางอยู่เสมอ

และนั่น...ทำให้ผมไม่คิดมีข้อสงสัยใดๆ อีก

 

 

ทุกอย่างผ่านพ้นไปด้วยดี มีคนในแวดวงเดียวกับมาแสดงความยินดี ทุกคนชื่นชมกับภาพถ่ายของผม นักข่าวแต่ละคนก็ทำหน้าที่ของแต่ละคนได้ดี และผมเองก็พอใจในคำสัมภาษณ์ของตัวเอง  จวบจนกระทั่งงานเลิก นักข่าวส่วนใหญ่ทยอยกลับไปแล้ว แต่ก็ยังเหลือบางสำนักพิมพ์ที่อยู่สัมภาษณ์ผู้เกี่ยวข้องคนอื่นๆ และผู้คนส่วนใหญ่ต่างพากันแยกย้ายเดินชมผลงานภาพถ่ายของผม

 

นั่นทำให้ผมรู้ว่า...ถึงเวลาส่วนตัวของผมบ้างแล้ว 

 

 

 

"สวัสดีครับโปรเฟสเซอร์ พานักศึกษามาทัศนศึกษารึ?"

เขาละสายตาจากหนึ่งในหลายร้อยภาพที่จัดแสดงในแกลลอรี่แห่งนี้ ใบหน้าเปี่ยมเสน่ห์หันมามองผมพร้อมรอยยิ้มบางกับคำทักทายแกมหยอกล้อของผม

 

"ยอมรับเลยว่าแปลกใจที่ได้เจอนายที่นี่"

"ผมเองก็มาทำข่าวเปิดตัวแกลลอรี่ของช่างภาพฝีมือดี แต่ไม่คิดว่าจะเป็นแกลลอรี่ของคุณ ช่างบังเอิญเหลือเกิน"

 

"ตอนแรกนึกว่าโปรเฟสเซอร์เข้ามาชื่นชมงานศิลป์ซะอีก นี่ชุดทำงานปกติรึ นึกว่าคนในกองบรรณาธิการจะแต่งตัวสบายๆ กว่านี้อีก แต่ดูดีมากเลยล่ะ อย่างกับนายแบบ"

"ขอบคุณครับ วันนี้คุณเองก็ดูดี ปกติก็ดูหล่ออยู่แล้ว แต่พอรวบผมแล้วใส่สูทก็ยิ่งดูหล่อเข้าไปใหญ่"

 

คำชมมาพร้อมกับทำหน้าใสซื่อ ทำให้ผมเผลอขยับเนคไทแก้เขิน ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนเรื่องเพราะไม่อยากถูกสายตาชื่นชมอย่างไม่คิดปิดบังแบบนั้นจับจ้องนานไปมากกว่านี้

"นึกว่านายทำงานกองบรรณาธิการพวกนิตยสารบันเทิงเสียอีก"

 

"นิตยสารที่ผมทำอยู่มุ่งไปที่งานอาร์ตมากกว่า แต่อย่างที่ผมเคยบอกครับผมมีโอกาสได้สัมภาษณ์คนหลายๆ วงการ ส่วนหนึ่งก็เพราะธีมของนิตยสารแต่ละเดือน"

 

"แปลกดีนะ ฉันเองก็เป็นช่างภาพมานาน แต่ไม่เคยเจอนายในเวลางาน"

"เพราะคุณเป็นช่างภาพอิสระบ้างไม่อิสระบ้างนี่นา"

 

คำพูดนั้นทำให้เราสองคนหัวเราะออกมาเบาๆ เพราะผมไม่คิดว่าเขาจะยังจำคำพูดของผมตอนที่เราคุยกันครั้งแรกได้

 

"แล้วคิดจะอู้ไม่ทำงานรึยังไงกัน? เห็นนายยืนอยู่ที่มุมห้องไม่ยอมเข้ามาสัมภาษณ์เหมือนที่นักข่าวคนอื่นเขาทำกัน"

"อย่าหาความสิครับ ผมจดบทสัมภาษณ์ไปหมดแล้วนี่ไง เพราะเรื่องที่นักข่าวคนอื่นถามคุณ เป็นเรื่องเดียวกับที่ผมต้องการไปเขียนลงหนังสือเหมือนกัน"

เขาชูสมุดสีลูกกวาดขึ้นมา พร้อมกับเปิดกระดาษผ่านให้เห็นว่าเขาจดคำสัมภาษณ์ของผมไว้จริงๆ

 

 

"...แล้วไม่อยากได้บทสัมภาษณ์แบบ 'Exclusive' บ้างรึ?"

"แบบไหนล่ะครับ ที่ว่า 'Exclusive' ของคุณน่ะ"

 

 

"ก็เรื่องที่ฉันไม่ได้ให้สัมภาษณ์กับนักข่าวคนอื่นๆ ยังไงล่ะ"

"ถ้าให้สัมภาษณ์เพราะผมอยู่ในฐานะนักข่าวก็นับว่าน่าสนใจเหมือนกัน"

 

เขายิ้มกว้างเสียเต็มแก้มจนตาปิดแบบที่มักจะยิ้มให้ผมอยู่เสมอ แต่ประโยคถัดมาทื่ทำให้ผมต้องยิ้มตามเขา ซึ่งต้องเป็นยิ้มกว้างไม่แพ้กันแน่ๆ

 

"แต่ถ้าผมขอสัมภาษณ์เพราะอยากรู้จักเป็นการส่วนตัว คุณจะว่ายังไงครับ?"

"ด้วยความยินดีอย่างยิ่ง"

 

 

"ผมทอม ฮิดเดิลสตัน ทำงานอยู่กองบรรณาธิการนิตยสาร 'Work of Art' ครับ ยินดีที่ได้รู้จัก จากนี้ไปก็ขอฝากเนื้อฝากตัวด้วยนะครับ"

 

"คริส เฮมเวิร์ธ เป็นช่างภาพอิสระบ้างไม่อิสระบ้าง ฝากตัวด้วยเช่นกันครับ"

 

 

ถึงตอนนี้ผมคงต้องเปลี่ยนความคิดเสียใหม่

เพราะบางครั้ง...การได้ลองทำความรู้จักกับใครสักคน

มันก็ถือเป็นความสุขเล็กๆ อีกแบบหนึ่งเช่นเดียวกัน

 

 

...ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักนะ ทอม...

**Author's Note:**

> เคยเขียนอะไรสไตล์นี้กับด้อมอื่น  
> ลองเอามาปัดฝุ่นแล้วปรับใหม่ให้เข้ากับคู่นี้ค่ะ ^^


End file.
